seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dansu Dansu No Mi
Introduction The Dansu Dansu No Mi (Dance-Dance Fruit) is a Paramecia Class Devil Fruit that was eaten by the notorious Mikhail Rasputin. This powerful Devil Fruit is by far one of the strangest yet categorized, due to its bizarre powers. Those of which include, for the sake of this section, the power to turn the user into a Dance Man. Appearance Just as strange as its powers is its form before being eaten. It has a long, green stem at the top with two curled leaves, and a pink fruit in the shape of a ballet shoe. In short, it looked like it just came off the foot of the Okami King Bon Kurei (Bon or Bon Clay to his friends). And much like Bon Kurei when he's not kicking the tar out of enemies, it's a very sweet fruit, and everything, even the stem itself, is edible. Usage The usage of this fruit is a bit of a mystery; for only one man has ever eaten it, and even then, it's hard to say if what he can do is the fruit's doing or his strange occurrences combined with it. As for why only one man has eaten it; well, part of that has to do with the True History. You see, after Luffy became the Pirate King, his archeologist crewmate, Nico Robin, published the True History as a book for all the world to see called "The True History and All that Came Before Us". It was a smash hit with readers, and spun the world as they knew it onto its ear. But back onto the Dansu Dansu No Mi, when the book was published, it revealed that there were many more Devil Fruits than even Dr. Vegapunk categorized. So much so that there're rumors that there may even be a fifth Devil Fruit class yet to be discovered! But that part's little more than a legend by our story's beginnings. Anyway, when Mikhail ate this mysterious fruit, he was given the power to fight his enemies through song and dance. If you think this sounds like Bon Kurei's method of fighting, you'd be correct. However, unlike Bon, this power does more than ballet moves; in the loosest of terms, any dance style can in fact be used as a fighting move in the hands of Rasputin. Though he prefers to stick with the dances of his home (See Mikhail Rasputin page for details). Strengths It should be noted that this Devil Fruit is highly untested, and only the aforementioned moves are known to be a part of the moveset. And with this moveset, Mikhail can move incredibly quickly and powerfully; beating down many grunt enemies at once. Weaknesses However, despite this increased speed and strength (not to mention a both literal and figurative killer of the dance floor), this doesn't make him invincible. After all, he can only attack if his body is free to move. So for example, if he were hit by, say, someone with Slow-Slow Fruit Powers, String-String Fruit Powers, or Net-Net Fruit Powers, any Dance-Dance attack would be next-to-useless. Attacks Noted attacks include: The Dance-Dance Hopak; a standard attack that has Mikhail dancing the Russian dance of the Hopak furiously, knocking out a small circle of enemies at once. The Dance-Dance Kazachop; a slightly more powerful attack that has Rasputin jumping around like a caffeinated grasshopper, neck-chopping random enemies as he springs about. The Dance-Dance Revolyutsiya; his most powerful attack, which involves a combination of the Hopak and Kazachop, with the added bonus of using nearly every portion of his body to do damage. Of course, these are the only ones that seem to be standard with Mikhail. He also has several other attacks that involve another attribute of his powers, singing. But while it is incorporated with the Dansu Dansu No Mi, it's not necessarily a part of the Devil Fruit's abilities. Trivia This was an idea I had in the back of my mind for quite a long time now, and it was always my intention to make this Devil Fruit a thing at some point in my time here. And for those who wonder what I mean by singing as well as dancing, see the soon-to-be-released page on Mikhail Rasputin for more details. Don't worry, he didn't eat another Devil Fruit like Blackbeard. No, what happened to him was much stranger, and a lot more tragic.... External Links Links that are NOT from this wiki that are related to this page. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Mikhail Rasputin